


Musings of a DKS

by Kipler (Fillyjonk)



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, I know my guitar and vocals are subpar. It's the meaning that counts.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillyjonk/pseuds/Kipler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a very long time ago and a friend digitized it for me.  How cool that you can resurrect a cassette tape into a fan video!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of a DKS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alison and Heather](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alison+and+Heather).



> So 1990s!


End file.
